1. Technical Field
The utility model relates to the field of women's underwear, in particular to a three-dimensional bra underwire.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to get better body shape, the lower edge of the cup of the existing bra, shape wear and other women's underwear is lined with the semi-circular underwire. Most of the existing underwires are made by bending the banded metal strip into the semi-circular one. However, the planar underwire cannot be consistent with the hemispherical cup, so the exertion of the functions of the underwire is influenced, which means the underwire has bad supporting effects. What's more, traces of the underwire tend to be left on the body of the uses who wear the bra, influencing the comfort when wearing.